


to mickey milkovich

by noelfishers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, POV Ian Gallagher, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelfishers/pseuds/noelfishers
Summary: ian writes letters to mickey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first fic - ' _to ian gallagher_ ' ( read to understand better )

**mickey,**

i know it took a long time to say it. . . but i love you.

and i'll always love you but i couldn't go. i wanted to but i couldn't.

i miss you so much, i'm so sick of missing you, i wish i could just stop.

i know you made it across the border but i don't know how you're doing over there.

i hope everything turns out okay for you, mick. you deserve it.

**_ian_ **


	2. letter two

**dear mick,**

i got a few of your letters and i just want to let you know . . .

i don't really want to know about how other guys are fucking you.

no offense but i'm not into that. the letter about how you missed my cock though ?

i'm into that. so into that. miss your mouth, miss your ass. fuck, that ass is amazing.

**_ian_ **


End file.
